Terraink
by Lawkyz
Summary: Ma toute première fanfiction avec LainkxTerracid. Terracid n'a pu prendre son train pour rentrer chez lui et passe donc la nuit chez Laink...
1. Chapter 1

La Paris Games Week était un évènement où de nombreux youtubers et streamers se réunissaient chaque année. Les deux acolytes, Laink et Terracid, ne manquaient pas l'appel. Ils étaient accompagnés de leurs autres amis, eux aussi youtubers, Guzz, Porto et Hugo Délire. Ils avaient tous les cinq passé un formidable week-end mais celui étant finit, ils durent se séparer pour retourner chez eux. Ils prirent donc tous la voiture de Laink, qui était le seul à demeurer sur Paris, pour aller à la gare. Tous purent prendre leurs trains pour rentrer sauf Terracid. En effet, le train de ce dernier fut annulé à cause de problème que rencontrait la SNCF sur la voie. Terracid maudit la compagnie ferroviaire :

-C'est toujours le bordel pour avoir un train. Y'a toujours un truc qui va pas.

-T'inquiète, je suis sûr que le prochain est dans pas longtemps, lui rétorqua Laink.

-Mouai, lui répondit Terracid, pas très convaincu par ce que lui disait son ami.

Il se mirent donc en quête d'un guichet pour pouvoir réserver un autre billet de train, en espérant que celui-ci ne se ferait pas annulé.

-Putain, c'est pas vrai ! Le prochain ne passe que demain matin. Je fais comment ? Faut que je sois rentré avant, je bosse moi, s'exclama Terracid.

-Merde… Bah, je pense que t'es obligé d'attendre demain matin. Préviens ton boss et dit lui que tu seras pas là demain à cause de ton train, je suis sûr qu'il comprendra.

-Ouai… mais ça fait bien chier, quand même… Un jour de congés en moins, quoi ! Et je fais comment pour dormir ?

-Viens chez moi, lui proposa Laink.

-Hein ? T'es sûr ? Je veux pas m'incruster dans ton petit quotidien tranquille...

-Pff… T'es vraiment con…

Terracid lui lança un petit coup de coude dans les côtes et parti pour passer un appel à son patron. Quant à lui, Laink essayait de contenir son excitation. En vérité, cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines que le châtain commençait à ressentir de nouveaux sentiments à l'égard de son meilleur ami. Et le fait que le brun passe une nuit de plus avec lui le ravissait au plus haut point. Il n'en pouvait plus de lui cacher ses sentiments. Mais il avait peur de la réaction de Terra car ils avaient déjà tout deux fait des blagues, dont il se sentait coupable à présent, sur leur possible relation « intime ». Mais, depuis qu'ils avaient poussé la blague un peu trop loin en lisant une fanfiction, Laink n'avait cessé de se demander ce qu'il se passerait s'ils étaient vraiment ensemble. Il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de rougir en pensant à son duo. Il aimait son rire, ses blagues, son caractère, il adorait quand celui-ci rageait à la suite d'une défaite… Bref, Laink était tombé amoureux de son meilleur ami.

Dès qu'ils furent rentrés à l'appart de Laink, ils commencèrent une partie sur Rocket League. Laink enchaina les défaites, ce qui plut énormément à Terra, qui n'hésitait pas à le taquiner pour le faire rager encore plus.

-T'es vraiment qu'un enculé, Terra ! s'énerva Laink.

-Bah quoi mon petit Laink, on a du mal à gagner ?

-Je suis pas petit, s'énerva Laink, visiblement agacé par le comportement de Terra. Et puis quand je vais te mettre un 10-0, tu vas rien comprendre !

-Faudrait déjà que tu puisses mettre un but, s'esclaffa Terracid.

Et à ce moment-là, Terracid mit un énième but à Laink.

-RAAAAAH ! JEU DE MERDE !

-Et bah, faut pas s'énerver comme ça, mon petit Laink.

Le match se termina sur la victoire fulgurante de Terra. Laink se leva et alla chercher une bouteille de vodka.

-Peut-être que je jouerais mieux bourré, dit Laink, en se servant un verre.

-On verra ça, s'exclama Terracid en lui tendant le sien.

Les heures passèrent et les bouteilles aussi. A présent, Laink était totalement bourré et dansait lamentablement devant Terracid, avachit dans le canapé, qui n'était visiblement pas mieux.

-Oh putain, je crois que je suis bourré, s'exclama Laink, j'ai la tête qui tourne et je me sens pas bien…

-Je suis pas mieux, je crois… Fais gaffe, tu vas te casser la gueule, si tu conti….

Mais Terra n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Laink se rétama sur le sol de son salon en se prenant le pied de la table basse. Terracid explosa alors de rire.

-Oh putain ! T'aurais vu ta tête quand t'es tombé !

-Plutôt que de te foutre de ma gueule, tu veux pas m'aider à me relever ? grogna Laink.

-Oui, attends, j'arrive, lui dit Terracid, entre deux éclats de rire.

Terra se leva et tendit sa main à Laink, qui en profita pour attirer le châtain vers le sol le faire tomber à son tour.

-Connard ! s'exclama Terracid

-Je veux pas être le seul à se casser la gueule, lui rétorqua Laink

S'en suivit alors une bataille entre deux mecs bourrés. Ils s'échangèrent quelques coups de pieds ou de coudes, rien de très violent, juste assez pour emmerder l'autre. Terracid, qui dominait un peu la bataille, se mit à chatouiller Laink, car il savait que ce dernier détestait ça. Le châtain se débâtit pour se libérer de l'emprise que Terra avait sur lui. Il réussit à se dégager et il se retrouva à califourchon sur le brun.

Peut-être était-ce l'alcool qui avait pris le dessus à ce moment-là. Peut-être que Laink avait reçu un coup sur la tête pendant la bagarre. Ou peut-être que, tout simplement, Laink en avait eu marre de cacher ses sentiments à Terracid. Car oui, en effet, Laink prit le visage du brun entre ces deux mains et il l'embrassa fougueusement.


	2. Explications

Ce que vous venez de lire était le début de ma toute première fanfiction. J'ai passé beaucoup de temps à en lire d'autres et j'ai finalement écris la mienne. Je ne sais pas du tout si ça vous a plus ou non mais je l'espère vraiment.

Je sais que le chapitre se fini bizarrement mais c'est voulu. En fait, j'aimerais faire un autre chapitre mais je préférais attendre de voir si le début vous a plus ou non. Alors n'hésitez pas à écrire un petit message pour me dire si ça vous avez aimer et si vous voulez une suite.

Aller, bye !


	3. Chapter 2

**Voici le second chapitre de ma petite fanfiction. Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitre elle fera car je l'écris en même temps que je la poste, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je ne poste pas très souvent.**

 **Bon, assez de parlotte, place à la lecture !**

Terracid se dégagea en poussant violemment Laink sur le côté. Il se releva d'un bond et regarda son ami d'un air stupéfait.

-Tu fous quoi là, mec ? vociféra Terracid.

-Bah rien… rien, murmura Laink, terriblement gêné.

-Non, c'est pas rien, non. Tu viens de m'embrasser comme un meuf putain !

-Mais c'est rien, merde ! Je suis juste bourré voilà.

Que venait-il de faire ? Lui-même ne le savait pas. Il avait simplement agi par instinct, n'écoutant plus que son cœur. Il s'était laissé guidé par ses sentiments. Et maintenant, il allait devoir en subir les conséquences. Il commença à s'imaginer les pires scénarios possibles. La fin de la chaine. La fin de Wankil. La fin de leur amitié. Il ne voulait pas que tout s'arrête, pas maintenant. Comment ferait-il pour vivre sans lui ? Ils se connaissaient depuis si longtemps, Laink ne se rappelait même plus de sa vie avant qu'il ait rencontré Terracid. Mais il ne pouvait par mettre ce baiser sur le compte de l'alcool, c'était trop gros, jamais Terra ne le croirait. Il était obligé de tout lui dire, de lui révéler ses vrais sentiments. Et puis… foutu pour foutu…

-Je t'aime.

Trois mots. Trois mots qui changeraient tout à partir de maintenant. Laink le savait pertinemment. Mais il avait, pendant si longtemps, gardé ces mots au plus profond de lui pour que jamais ils ne sortent, que cette déclaration sonna comme un immense soulagement. Même s'il savait très bien que tout était fini entre Terra et lui, un poids énorme s'ôta de sa conscience. Il lui avait dit. Enfin.

Terracid, quant à lui, ne savait pas comment réagir. Quelque chose avait grillé dans son cerveau. Avait-il mal entendu ? Non, il avait très bien saisi ce que le châtain lui avait dit. Laink, son meilleur ami de toujours, venait de lui révéler qu'il l'aimait, lui, Terracid. Merde, comment cela pouvait-il être possible ?

-QUOI ? hurla Terra, dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

-Je t'aime, lui répéta Laink, plus fortement cette fois, même si cependant, il n'osait toujours pas affronter le regard perçant du brun, qui n'arrêtait pas de le fixer.

Terra ne pouvait pas le croire. Non, il ne _voulait_ pas y croire. C'était tout bonnement impossible.

-Comment ça tu… tu m'aimes ?

-Je sais pas mec. Je t'aime. Et ce n'est pas de l'amitié Terra.

Laink pris alors une grande respiration et releva la tête pour regarder Terracid droit dans les yeux.

-C'est de l'amour.

Terracid était maintenant livide, il sentait le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Il s'accouda au mur pour ne pas tomber. Laink le remarqua et se releva rapidement pour venir s'approcher de lui. Le châtain posa une main sur Terra en lui demandant si tout allait bien mais Terra le repoussa d'un geste.

-AH TON AVIS ? Tu viens de m'annoncer que tu m'aimes et tout devrait être normal peut-être ?

-ET TU CROIS QUE C'EST FACILE ? Ça fait des mois que j'ai dû garder ça en moi, des mois !

-DES MOIS ?

-Oui, ça fait des mois que j'ai réalisé les vrais sentiments que j'avais pour toi. Des mois que j'essaye de les réfréner à chaque que je te vois, que je t'entends, que je te parle ! Des mois que je me dis que je suis horrible et tellement égoïste, que je ne pense qu'à moi et à mes sentiments. Des mois que je vis dans la peur que tu découvres la vérité et que tu me rejette.

Laink éclata alors en sanglots. Il se laissa retomber par terre, n'ayant plus la force de se tenir sur ses jambes. Le jeune homme était dévasté, il n'avait jamais autant souffert. Il pleurait tellement qu'il n'entendit même pas la porte qui venait de se refermer violemment suite au départ précipité de Terracid. Ce dernier s'était enfuit de l'appartement, en laissant l'autre jeune homme seul, complétement détruit.


End file.
